


Триединство

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Ирука прекрасно понимает Какаши. Всех... троих?





	Триединство

Какаши-АНБУ любит убивать. Ирука это замечает по общей сытости лица и в умиротворенном прищуре глаза. Возвратившийся с миссии Какаши-АНБУ неохотно натягивает на глаз-Шаринган хитай – он предпочитает просто закрывать глаз. Ирука в такие часы старается ходить осторожнее, хотя, конечно, понимает, что случайно глаз не откроется – сколько лет уже Какаши привык так ходить. «Да, но все эти годы он жил один, – тут же возражает себе Ирука. – Он мог и не заметить, что открыл на секундочку». И Ирука смотрит в пол или на его подбородок, никогда не произнося слов вроде «тренировка», «практика», «миссия», «нож» – даже применительно к кухонному. Ему просто не нравится, как начинает тогда матово блестеть видимый глаз Какаши, вот и все.  
Какаши-чунин не любит, когда кто-то находится ближе метра от него. Он отшатывается и уходит в свободную часть комнаты. Квартира у Ируки маленькая, уйти не всегда удается, и тогда Какаши-чунин грустит (если это можно так назвать) и замыкается в себе. Какаши-чунин часто появляется перед особо трудными миссиями, когда весь его мир занимает только одно – Цель. Он садится на середину комнаты и методично опустошает и заново набивает сумку, с посекундной точностью проверяя всё оружие. По две секунды на проверку каждой грани сюрикенов. Четыре – на кунай. Тридцать секунд – на изучение целости свитка. Примерно треть проверяемого отшвыривается в дальний угол. Ирука в такие минуты может делать что угодно, хоть стоять на голове (и он пробовал), его ждет лишь холодный окидывающий взгляд и вновь склонившаяся над оружием и свитками голова. В плоскости жизни Какаши-чунина близких людей нет.  
Поэтому больше всего Ирука ждет своего Какаши-дзенина, который любит подходить со спины и обнимать сзади большими крепкими ладонями, что-то бормоча на ухо. Что-то нежное и неправильное. Ирука тогда краснеет и забывает, что он делал. У Какаши-дзенина тоже бывают миссии, но подготовка ограничивается быстрым осмотром сумки и сменой наборов оружия, а потом он быстро целует Ируку и говорит «Мне нужно выспаться. Вымотай меня как можно быстрее, и я спокойно просплю всю ночь».  
Какаши – не сумасшедший, вовсе нет. И Ирука всегда отмахивается, когда Ибики предупреждает его о серьезном раздвоении личности. Он ладит с Какаши в любом его проявлении, к тому же он сам вовсе не подарок, так чего еще им желать?  
А на будущее Ирука планирует пробудить и развить в себе малолетнего Ируку-хулигана. Чтобы Какаши-чунину было на кого пообижаться и с кем мириться.  
В конце концов, в паре должна быть гармония.


End file.
